Crash and Burn
by YourMyVicodin
Summary: House, Cuddy, and the ducklings are in a terrible plane crash off the coast of Australia. They're stranded and to make matters worse, vials of a lethal virus were broken upon impact and now they are all infected. Will anyone make it out alive?
1. Turbulence Ahead!

**Hey so here is my first House fic ever! I was so upset with how the finale went and I know a lot of other people were too so here is my way of trying to fix it...warning, there will be tons of angst but hopefully it won't be as bad as the finale! I hope you enjoy and please leave reviews! Thanx! 3**

**Chapter 1: Turbulence Ahead!**

"This plane ride is taking forever," sighed Cuddy.

"Yes, well, anything can feel like forever when it's that time of the month," House replied reasonably.

"Shut up." Cuddy rolled her eyes. "And whoever is kicking my seat, please stop it."

"That's what you get for insisting we all fly coach."

"Well, we wouldn't have had to fly coach if you hadn't rented the penthouse suite at the hotel," grumbled Foreman.

"Excuse me," House said haughtily, "but the luxury Jacuzzi was a necessity for those of us who are physically impaired."

"At least you're not sitting next to an unaccompanied minor like Taub," offered Chase.

"Personally, I'm more afraid for her than him," quipped Thirteen.

"Yes, statutory rape jokes are very amusing," Cuddy scolded her employees.

"But _Mom_, she wasn't joking," House pointed out.

"Shut up, House, or I'll ask the air marshal to restrain you."

"Might be best to ask the air marshal to restrain Taub's-"

"Enough," Cuddy hissed.

The flight from Australia could not take any longer; it was one of those problems of living on the eastern shore of the United States. Uncomfortably squashed in shallow coach seats, tired from lack of sleep combined with jet lag, Cuddy supposed she couldn't expect any less than the usual amount of bickering among House's team, probably more considering how sleep-deprived and overworked they all were. They had been called to Australia in regards to a major and untraceable outbreak. House's entire team had been required, necessitating Cuddy to supervise. Unfortunately, that meant enduring House's antics for over a week with no escape.

"Hey," Cameron spoke suddenly, "does anyone else think we're flying kind of low?"

"Relax, Cameron," Chase replied. "You're just not used to flying without all that smog and cloud cover."

"Besides," House added, "the only thing you should be worried about is mothering those vials. Break one open and we're all dead."

The vials of the virus that they had been sent to investigate were currently resting in a cooler in Cameron's lap. They couldn't risk checking them and having the glass break, exposing whatever deadly virus was inside to everyone on the plane. They had been unable to identify the virus in the run-down lab they were given in Australia, so they had to bring it home in order to identify it, which could lead to a treatment.

"I still think it would have been safer to ship them." Foreman shook his head.

"And risk those government vultures getting their hands on them?" Thirteen responded indignantly. "No way in hell."

"I don't want to sound paranoid, but I think Cameron is right," Cuddy murmured. "We are flying awfully low."

House rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. The plane's just slow in its ascent is all. There's nothing to be worried about."

"If there were anything wrong, I'm sure the pilot would tell us," Chase said soothingly.

There was an ominous shuddering sound. "What was that?" Cameron asked nervously.

"Jeez, Cuddy, I've heard of 'quivering with anticipation,' but try to contain yourself," House said smugly.

"Shut up, House!"

A bell tone brought their attention to the seat belt sign above them, which was now illuminated.

"Great, now Taub will have to keep it in his pants," Thirteen muttered as she rebuckled her belt.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the first mate announced over the loudspeaker, "as you can tell we are experiencing a bit of rough air. Nothing to be worried about. Please make sure your seatbelts are securely fastened."

"What good is this measly belt going to do us when we all crash into the ocean?" House asked angrily.

"We're not crashing," Chase replied, though his voice betrayed his confidence.

The first mate came on again. "Flight attendants, take your seats."

"That's never a good sign," Cameron muttered. She clenched her hand tightly around the container of virus vials.

"I'm sure it's just a precaution." Cuddy's hand gripped House's good knee as she spoke, her nails digging into the jeans he wore.

The plane seemed to drop a bit. Everyone could feel their ears pop.

"Oh my god, I can practically make out the leaves on the trees!" Cameron exclaimed. She was squeezing the container of vials so tightly, her knuckles were white.

The first mate's voice came on again. "Ladies an…men…we…help…" They couldn't make out his words over the static.

"Oh god!" Instinctively Cuddy buried her head in House's shoulder. Behind her, Foreman gripped Thirteen's arm.

Suddenly, the panel above them opened and oxygen masks appeared, just as the flight attendants had said they would in the safety presentation. They immediately reached for the yellow masks. The first mate tried to say something, but his words were swallowed by static once more.

"We're going to crash!" Cameron screamed.

"Don't jinx it," House said through gritted teeth.

Chase pulled his life vest and Cameron's from under their seats. "Here." He handed it to Cameron. The others followed suit. "Kind of wish I'd paid attention to the safety demonstration now."

"I don't see how this stupid vest is going to keep us alive when we blow up upon impact," Thirteen said skeptically.

"Just put the damn thing on," said Foreman impatiently.

"Right, so when we hit the water, we can be pulled back to the surface and crack our heads on the top of the plane," replied House.

"I'm sure you'll survive. Your head is used to brain bleeds," Cuddy hissed.

House unscrewed the cap of his Vicodin and dumped the remaining pills in his hand. With a glance at Cuddy's disapproving stare, he threw the pills into his mouth and swallowed. "Just taking precautions."

"Care to share?" Chase outstretched a hand hopefully.

"Chase!" Cameron exclaimed indignantly, while House replied, "No way, Aussie boy. We're going to be among your peeps and I'm going to need all the help these little suckers can give me."

"His peeps, meaning fish?" Foreman snapped his oxygen mask in place.

"I'm hopeful for a land landing," replied House. "They do call it _land_ing after all. Not _water_ing."

"Oh I'm sure that will be a much more pleasant landing," Cuddy hissed, fingernails digging into the flesh of House's arm as she draped her vest over her neck with the other hand.

The plane suddenly dipped again.

A roar sounded as a portion of the rear fuselage tore off. The captain's voice could barely be heard over the din, screaming for everyone to brace for impact.

"What does that mean?" Cameron shrieked.

"Assume the position!" cried House.

"Cameron!" Chase shouted. "I – I love you!"

Tears filled Cuddy's eyes. Not that she expected the same sentiment from House. She cast a glance at him as the plane shook violently. "If you make it and I don't – take care of Rachel."

"Feed Wilson for me," he replied.

Ahead of them, Taub tried to comfort the young passenger beside him. Guilt bubbled in the pit of Foreman's stomach as he watched his friend, whom he'd chosen not to sit with in hopes of a silent trip.

With one more sickening plunge, the nose of the plane hit the water violently, tearing the body in two.

"TAUB!" It was impossible to tell who was screaming his name as he disappeared with the rest of the passengers in front under the water, sucked down rapidly with the metal. The midsection containing the others leveled out and hit the water with a sickening slap. Chase valiantly threw himself over Cameron as though to shield her from the icy water, while Thirteen and Foreman embraced. As sea water rushed over her, Cuddy stole a final glance at House, the terror in his eyes something she'd never seen in them before.

A split second later, the soft blue of his eyes was lost to the depths.

**Be nice, it's my first fic! Please review! **

**XOXO**


	2. Surfacing

**Wow what a great response! Thank you to everybody for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter even better! 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SURFACING<strong>

Cuddy fought the weight of the water, thrashing her limbs while still grasping out helplessly for House's hand - anyone's hand. She opened her eyes, trying to ignore the sting of the salt, and tried to make out her surroundings. A few emergency lights on the interior of the plane remained lit, and she was able to make out her surroundings - she was still inside the body of the plane, but it was sinking quickly.

She felt a hand grasp her wrist, and she was pulled forcefully towards what appeared to be the torn opening in the plane's body, above which a faint light shone.

She fought the urge to inhale, and squinted in an attempt to make out who was dragging her quickly through the water. Her lungs burned and her vision began to blacken. She needed to breathe, she needed to take a breath so badly...

Chase broke the surface, his eyes burning from the harsh salt water. Frantically, he looked around for Cameron admist all the wreckage. He had been holding her, but the force of the impact had broken them apart. He pushed his sopping bangs out of his face as he looked for a hint of brown hair. His hand was stinging and he lifted it out of the water to see it covered in blood.

"Chase!"

At the sound of her voice, he turned around wildly, searching for the source. He found her some feet away from him, struggling to retrieve the red and white cooler containing the virus vials from one of the seats. Quickly, he swam toward her, trying to ignore the pleas for help and terrified cries that met his ears.

"Cameron, what are you doing?" he shouted when she was close enough to hear. "Leave the damn cooler and let's get out of here!"

"I can't leave it behind!" she shrieked as she tugged on the plastic handle. "Chase, help me! We need to bring this back to Princeton!"

He had reached her by now, and grabbed her by her thin shoulders. "Let's go, we have to go, we have to get out of here!"

"Not without this!" With valiant effort, she tried again to remove the cooler from where it was trapped. Suddenly, it came out from between two seats, and she wrapped her arms around it. She tried to swim toward him, but Chase could see that something was wrong, the cooler was too heavy, or she was too weak, because she was no longer moving toward him.

"ALLISON!" he screamed. "Where are you?"

Thirteen forced her eyes open as she searched below the surface for Foreman. She could only make out blurry legs and arms of her fellow passengers as they struggled to reach the surface. Suddenly she felt something on her arm. She turned and saw Foreman had grabbed her elbow. With a jerk of his head, he indicated which direction they should go to reach fresh oxygen. Her mind spinning, she swam with him through the gap between broken plane pieces where a faint light was waiting…

Cuddy could feel someone dragging her through the water, away from the sinking body of the plane. She spluttered and coughed as her head finally broke the surface, spitting up water. Twisting around, she managed to make out the face of her rescuer. "House?"

"Who'd you think it was, Flipper?" he huffed. "For someone who wears such tiny sizes, you are ridiculously heavy."

Now a substantial distance from the wreckage, he stopped, and Cuddy was able to tread water. She took in her surroundings. "Where are the others?"

"I was kind of busy rescuing your huge ass. They're on their own. I'm sure they're fine – everyone knows that doctors float. Or was that witches?"

Suddenly Foreman and Thirteen came into view. "Look!" Foreman shouted to Thirteen. "It's Cuddy and House!"

"But where are Chase and Cameron?" Thirteen said worriedly.

"Help!" All the doctors turned around looking for the source of the voice. It was too young to be from Chase or Cameron, but they couldn't just sit there and listen to a child cry. "Help, somebody! Anybody!"

"House!" Cuddy began swimming toward the source of the shouting. "I think it's a child!"

"But I already rescued _you_," he whined.

Cuddy kept swimming in spite of him. She could see a little boy clinging to a seat cushion and shouting, "Help! It's my sister! She can't swim!"

"Foreman!" It was Chase. "I need your help. It's Cameron – she can't swim with the cooler!"

Foreman rolled his eyes. "Remind me again why we took the damn things with us?" But he swam toward Chase all the same.

Cuddy took a gulp of air before plunging back under the icy water. She squinted and tried to make out the various shapes under the surface. It was a terrifying sight – she could see the plane sinking in the dark water, and the shapes of what she could only imagine were bodies. Movement caught her attention, not far away.

"Come back!" Thirteen screamed. House wasn't sure if she was talking to Foreman or Cuddy.

Suddenly Chase and Foreman reappeared with the cooler and Cameron in tow. "Where's Cuddy?" Cameron asked frantically as she treaded water in front of Thirteen and House.

"Fulfilling her hero complex," House replied, but there was obvious worry in his voice.

"Over here!" Cuddy's voice carried toward them. "I need some help!" The little girl in her arms wasn't breathing, but she could feel a pulse. Still clinging to the cushion, the little boy began to sob.

"Chase!" Cameron thrust the cooler toward him. "Hold this!"She began swimming toward Cuddy and the children.

"Emily! Emily!" the little boy cried. "Please wake up! Wake up!"

Suddenly Emily began to cough, spasming in Cuddy's arms and spitting water. Cameron reached them, and helped Cuddy to elevate the child above the water.

"Emily!" the boy cried again, though this time there was relief in his voice. "I'm here, right here!" He tried to reach for her, but the seat cushion he was floating on was pulling him in the opposite direction.

"Ethan," he said, reaching out and clinging to Cameron's arm so they wouldn't be separated. "I'm nine. And Emily's my sister. She's six."

"I'm Allison," Cameron told him. "And this is Lisa." She pointed to Cuddy. "We're doctors. You and your sister are going to be okay."

Emily clung to Cuddy as Cuddy struggled to tread water without the use of her arms. "Cameron, I need something to put her on."

"What about my mom?" Ethan asked.

Cameron glanced around worriedly. "I don't know. She might be around here, but right now, we need to swim away from here."

"No! No!" he shouted. "We can't leave without her!" He broke apart from Cameron and tried to paddle using the cushion. "Mom! Mom!"

"Ethan." Cuddy reached out to stop him. "We need to make sure you and Emily are safe. I'm sure if you mom is out there, she wants you to be safe."

"Mom!" he cried again, but he allowed Cameron to take him by the arm and lead him away.

Aw they swam toward the others, a rumbled sounded. Moments later, the sky lit up with a bolt of lightning.

"We need to find land quickly!" Cameron shouted.

"Or we could give Foreman a big metal pole and have him swim far away from us," House offered.

"Foreman," Thirteen snapped. "Make yourself useful and take the girl from Cuddy. Can't you see she's exhausted?"

"Make Chase do it," he grumbled in return.

"I'm going to give you to Chase," Cuddy told the little girl. "Can you hold onto his shoulders really tight while he swims?"

Emily shook her head and clung tighter to Cuddy.

"Come on, sweetie," said Thirteen in what she thought was a placating tone. "He's really nice, I promise."

"Emily, do as they say," said Ethan, swimming toward them and dragging Cameron with him. "It'll be okay."

Cameron gave Thirteen a wary look. "Yes, he's very nice. It will be fine, Emily."

"Come here," Chase said kindly, reaching out for her. "Want a piggy back ride?"

"Okay," Emily sniffled.

Cuddy handed Emily over to Chase, then squinted and looked around. "I think I can see something over that way." She pointed into the distance. "I think it's our best shot at land."

"Okay," said Foreman. "Let's go then – quickly," he added as another clap of thunder sounded.

They began to swim, hoping against hope that they would find land.


	3. On the Shore

**Wow more great reviews, thanx! Here's chapter 3. And yeah, some people asked if Taub was dead...I tried to make it obvious but yeah he went down with the plane. Sorry if it wasn't clear. RIP Taub. =(  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 3: ON THE SHORE**

House could feel the sharp burn of his muscles cramping as he dragged himself through the water, but the sand underfoot was an immense relief. They'd been swimming nearly an hour through the thunder and lightning, but they had finally reached the shore of a small island.

He gasped in relief as he finally made it to the sandy beach, letting himself collapse to the ground. Around him, the others followed suit, clearly exhausted. Chase had carried Emily most of the way, while Foreman, Cameron, and Cuddy had each done their share to help Ethan as he grew too tired to paddle along on his cushion.

They lay in silence for a while before a shout from the water broke through their thoughts.

"We need help!" A man's voice carried to shore.

Cuddy raised her head, looking around for the man. She spotted him in the water, struggling with a young woman with what looked like part of the plane's wing sticking out of her side. "Oh my God," she breathed. She began to run towards them. "Come on!" she called to the others.

"I should stay here with Ethan," Cameron said to Chase. "Go. Cuddy needs you."

Chase ran after Cuddy, who had already begun swimming toward the man and woman. Back on the beach, Emily began to cry.

"Emily," Ethan said weakly, getting up from the cushion and walking over to where Chase had left her. "Don't cry. It's okay. Look, we're on land!"

"I want Mommy!" Emily sobbed. "Is that Mommy out there?" She turned her big blue eyes to Ethan worriedly.

"Um…" He looked at the woman again, but only for Emily's benefit. "No, that's not her."

Chase and Cuddy had reached the couple in the water. The man was older, but clearly strong. He pulled the woman along with him through the water with determination, his jaw set firmly. Relief washed over his face as the others reached him. "Thank goodness. This woman is injured very badly. I pulled her from the wreckage."

"We're doctors," Chase assured him. "Here, let's get her on land."

"Do you know her?" Cuddy asked.

"No," the man replied. "But I'm an ex-Marine. We don't leave people behind."

They'd made it to land now, and Chase helped the man lay the woman on the sand. The wound was clearly deep, and she was shivering. He could tell she was in shock. "What's your name, Ma'am?"

"Su…Suzette," she managed to mumble.

"Okay, Suzette," Cuddy said authoritatively. "You're going to be okay." She examined the wound and the entry. The plane part was stained with blood, and without technology, she had no way of knowing what kind of internal damage it had inflicted. "House!" she called.

"House is officially on break," he shouted back, still prostrate on the sand.

"House," she snapped, "a woman is dying. Get your ass over here. _Now_."

"Fine," he grumbled, moving awkwardly towards them. It was difficult walking on the sand for a normal person, let alone someone with a bad leg. He wished he had his cane. And maybe a lifetime supply of Vicodin.

"I think I'll go help, too," Foreman said to Thirteen and Cameron. "I don't trust House under these circumstances."

Thirteen followed him, leaving Cameron alone with Ethan and Emily. "I'm hungry," sniffled Emily.

"Oh…" Cameron looked around helplessly, but there didn't seem to be anything edible on the beach. "I know you are, sweetie. When they have that woman over there, we'll all go find food together, okay?"

"Okay." Emily leaned against her, looking miserable.

Over tending to the woman, House crouched to inspect the wound. "Looks like there's a lot of internal damage. Which happens when you take a plane to the stomach."

"Skip the sarcasm," Cuddy hissed. "Patient's awake."

"Not for much longer," House said, but his voice was low enough that Suzette could not hear him. "Without an OR, she's not going to make it. Even if she doesn't die from internal bleeding, she'll die of infection."

"Do we have anything we could pack the wound with if we took the wing out?" Foreman wondered aloud. He was starting to think the situation was hopeless.

"Here." Chase removed his t-shirt and went back to soak it in the sea water. He wrung it out and returned. "This is the closest we'll get to a sterile dressing."

"Please," begged Suzette. She raised one of her bloodied hands and grabbed Chase's arm. "Don't let me die."

"Give her something to bite down on. It's going to hurt," House warned, preparing to pull the metal shard out.

"How about _your_ shirt?" suggested Cuddy.

"I wish we had a coconut," House lamented.

"What?" Chase asked. "Not exactly the time for a snack break."

"Coconut water is sterile," House replied. "We could make her an IV with it. _And_ a delicious snack for us."

"Should I go look for one?" asked Foreman half-heartedly.

"Sure," House answered dismissively. "And if you see some bananas, we can make a Pina Colada."

Foreman's eyes narrowed. "So, by your sarcasm, should I assume that's a no on the coconut front?"

"Just hold her still. Thrashing around isn't going to help when I yank this thing out." He paused and grinned at Cuddy. "That's what she said?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

"Could we please get back to the dying woman?" Chase frowned. "Sorry…wounded."

"Close enough though," Foreman mumbled as he stepped forward to hold down one of her arms. Chase held down the other, while Thirteen and Cuddy each held down a leg.

"God that's hot, ladies," House remarked as he placed a hand on the woman's stomach. "Okay, this is going to hurt, so...if you have to sue someone later, my name is Eric Foreman."

He pulled swiftly on the metal, causing the woman to scream. Blood gushed from her side, and he quickly packed Chase's shirt against the wound, applying pressure. "That's all we can do for now. We'll have to take turns applying pressure and hoping to hell she clots as fast as...hmm. Can't think of an analogy, there."

"We should find shelter," Cuddy said reasonably. "We'll have to transport her somehow."

"The more we move her, the more she risks bleeding out," Foreman insisted. "We should try to build a shelter around her, if we can."

"That'll be great when the tide comes in," Chase replied. The day had begun to take its toll on him, too.

Just then, Cameron walked over carrying Emily and with Ethan walking at her side. "What's the plan?"

"To find shelter, or build it somehow," Foreman said decidedly.

"I vote the plan is 'get our asses rescued,'" House offered.

"I want to find my mom," Ethan spoke up.

"Me too," Emily added.

"Well…let's start with shelter," Cuddy said reasonably. "Then we'll go from there."


	4. Morning Has Broken

**CHAPTER FOUR: MORNING HAS BROKEN**

Cuddy rubbed her eyes groggily, trying to figure out where she was. Her whole body ached, and it took her a moment to realize it was because she had slept on the hard ground instead of her expensive memory foam mattress. They had managed to construct a lean-to the night before, using branches, rocks, palm leaves, and the clothing from a few suitcases that had washed ashore.

Beside her, Emily shifted in her sleep, her head resting on Cuddy's balled-up sweater. She glanced around to discover that the others were all sleeping, save for House.

"Damn it." House's voice was full of a bitterness Cuddy rarely heard. "Damn it, damn it, damn it."

"What's wrong?" Cuddy clambered up and over to him.

He sighed heavily. "She's dead."

"You're surprised?" Cuddy laid a hand gently on his back.

"No," he admitted. "But...still. Losing a patient sucks."

"I know," Cuddy said soothingly. She gazed upon the woman sadly. "We should have a funeral. It only seems right."

"But - the kids," House protested. "We don't want them seeing that."

"You just don't want to dig the hole," Cuddy replied.

"I'll help dig it," came Chase's voice, behind them.

"Was it that obvious?" he muttered. House rolled his eyes. "Trust Chase to save the day." Back to Chase, he called, "You'll destroy your surgeon hands to dig a hole for a woman you don't even know?"

"Unlike some people, I have a conscience," Chase responded, but his tone lacked bite. He leaned down to inspect the woman. "We'll have one for Taub, as well."

"Oh come on," House protested. "You can't have a funeral if you don't have a body. It's just not how it's done."

"You don't have to dig a hole, this time," Cuddy reminded him

"Mommy?" At the sound of Ethan's voice, all the adults turned around.

Cuddy rushed over to him, as a pang of sadness struck her, her own daughter thousands of miles away. She crouched beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay," she told him.

"She's dead, isn't she?" He looked at her, daring her to lie.

"We can't know for sure, but it's likely, yes," Cuddy told him, knowing she couldn't fool him.

His lower lip began to tremble and he dropped his gaze to his knees. "Okay," he said quietly.

"We can be sure. This is the only land anywhere near the plane, or was no one else looking out the window? Sorry to break it to you, kid, but your mom's shark food." House's expression was cold.

Cuddy threw him a look of deep disgust before wrapping a comforting arm around Ethan. "Don't worry. You and your sister will be safe."

Ethan sniffled and leaned into Cuddy. Quietly, so that only she could hear, he asked, "If you're having a funeral, can we have one for my mom too?"

"Of course," she replied.

"Three funerals?" House whined. "Are we going to have one for every single person on the plane? What about the fish who were killed when the plane landed on them?"

Thirteen groaned from where she was lying with Foreman's arm around her. "Why is everyone talking?"

"Why are you and Foreman spooning?" Chase asked, with a perturbed expression.

"Why _aren't_ you and Cameron spooning?" Thirteen shot back.

"Because, like normal people, we realize just how hot it is and have no interest in trading comfort for PDA," Cameron retorted.

"Now, now, ladies, save it for the mud wrestling. Which will commence as soon as we find some good mud and a couple of string bikinis," House said without cracking a smile.

"Shut up," Cameron and Thirteen replied in unison.

Cameron sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling so well." She glanced nervously at Chase. "I mean, we haven't eaten anything since yesterday, and we need to find water, soon."

Chase walked over and knelt in front of her. Gently, he pressed his hand to her head. "No fever," he murmured. "That's good."

His words brought Cameron's mind to the cooler still containing the viral samples. "We need to fill the cooler with sea water to keep the vials cold."

"Wait." Foreman sat up looking stricken. "Where is that cooler? Has anyone checked to make sure the vials are intact?"

Chase's eyes widened. "We've all been in close contact with it, not to mention, it flooded with water. Between carrying it, trying to dry it out, moving it into the lean-to...we could all be infected."

"What?" Ethan began to cry again. Moments later, Emily joined in.

"I _knew_ we shouldn't have taken it with us," Thirteen muttered angrily.

"It's too late for that now," Cameron replied testily. She went over to where Emily and Ethan were crying and tried to comfort them.

"No!" Ethan cried. "You have virus on you! Don't touch me!" He scrambled up and away from Cameron. "Emily, don't touch her, she has germs!"

"No she doesn't," House told the children. Cameron smiled at him. "She has cooties. They're totally different."

"Do we have any antivirals with us?" Cuddy asked House in a low voice.

"Of course we do." House rolled his eyes. "Right next to the vials of the virus, which may well be broken."

Emily tugged on Ethan's sleeve. "Am I going to die?"

"Of course not." Cuddy knelt down next to them both. "We're all doctors. We'll make sure you're okay."

"But the lady died," Ethan sniffed, pointing to Suzette's body.

"She didn't die of a virus," Chase pointed out. "Besides, we don't know for sure any of you are infected."

It was at that moment that Cameron darted down the beach, stopping fifty feet away, doubling over, and emptying the contents of her stomach. Repeatedly.

"Allison!" Chase went tearing after her.

Thirteen and Foreman exchanged glances, while Cuddy looked at House. "Is vomiting one of the symptoms?"

"Yup." His expression registered no emotion. "Then again - we know from experience that you don't actually _need_ the disease to have the symptoms, now don't we?"

"Someone on that plane was actually sick," Cuddy hissed.

"First thing's first." Gil, the ex-Marine, spoke up for the first time. "We need to find food and water. I think we should split up - I can lead a group to search for rations, while another group stays here to fortify our shelter, collect firewood, and keep an eye on the children."

"I'll go with you," Thirteen offered. "After the funeral."

"Me too," Foreman piped up immediately.

Emily grabbed Cuddy's hand. "I want to be with Lisa."

Cuddy felt a swell of affection for the little girl. "All right, I'll stay here. You and Ethan can help me find sticks for the fire, okay?"

Emily nodded, still clutching her hand.

"Come on, if we're going to do this funeral thing, let's get it over with," House grumbled. "Then we can send the Dahmer Party off to forage."

"Don't forget the babysitting Cameron part," Thirteen said scornfully.

Suddenly Chase reappeared with Cameron at his side. She looked pale, but seemed steady on her feet. "Stop looking at me like that, I'm fine," she said to Cuddy.

"We need to check the cooler," Chase said quietly.

They all looked around, trying to decide who would be the one to take the risk. Thirteen spoke up. "I'll do it."

"Remy," Foreman muttered. "You don't have to do this."

"Yeah, she does," House said. "One shortened life span is enough. No need for any of us to shorten ours."

Thirteen nodded. "He's right, Eric." Slowly, she made her way over to the cooler. Picking up a stick, she gingerly flipped the top open with it and peered inside. "Which ones are the virus, and which are the antivirals?"

"The antivirals have red tops, the virus has blue," Cameron told her, gripping Chase's arm.

Thirteen took a quick glance inside the cooler and shut the lid as quickly as possible. Turning back to the group, she knew she was only confirming their worst fears.

"All of them are broken."

**Duh duh DUHHHHH...what's going to happen? Is Cameron infected? Will our heroes find food and water? Review to find out! XD**


	5. Goodbyes and Revelations

**CHAPTER FIVE: GOODBYES AND REVELATIONS**

The group stood quietly around a large hole, which Chase, Foreman, and Gil had dug. Suzette was laid gently inside, the cooler at her feet. It had been decided that the safest thing would be to bury the cooler, along with the broken vials inside, to minimize further risk of exposure. They had managed to salvage the only intact vial of antiviral serum, and Thirteen had buried it safely in a marked spot in case they needed it.

Cuddy had said a Jewish prayer for Taub and the others, and Chase recited some Catholic ones, knowing from the cross around Suzette's neck that she was a Christian.

Ethan and Emily stood together, holding hands. Emily was crying, but Ethan's eyes were dry, and he stared at Suzette's body in the hole. Cameron noticed them standing alone and walked over to them.

"Do you want to say something for your mom?" she asked.

Emily just shook her head, clutching Ethan's hand. Ethan took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll say something." He approached the edge of the hole tentatively and looked up at Cameron, and then to Cuddy, and back. "What am I supposed to say?"

"You can say whatever you want," Cameron said encouragingly. "Just - say goodbye."

"Can I just say 'see you later?'" Ethan asked. "When she would go away on a trip for work, she would always say that."

"Of course," Cuddy said. She wrapped her arm around Ethan's shoulders. "I'm sure you mom would like that very much."

"Can we just get on with it already?" whined House.

Cuddy shot him a dirty look. "Behave," she chastised. Turning back to Ethan, she nodded encouragingly.

Ethan swallowed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He looked at Suzette's body, and then at Emily, then back at the hole. "See you later, Mom."

Emily's lower lip trembled. "See you later, Mommy."

After a moment of silence, Chase gestured awkwardly to the pile of sand that was supposed to fill the hole. "Shall I...?"

Cameron nodded, and they all set to work filling in the hole. Once it was finished, Thirteen, Foreman, and Gil set off in search of food and water, their pockets full of rocks from the beach to mark the way back.

"Why don't we start looking for sticks for a fire?" Cuddy suggested to Ethan and Emily.

Emily wiped her nose on her sleeve and sniffled. "Okay," she said miserably.

"I'll stay here and guard the fort," House announced graciously.

"How generous of you," Cameron said sarcastically.

"At least make yourself a little bit useful while you're sitting on your a -" Cuddy caught herself and eyed the children. "Behind," she finished.

"Chase?" Cameron asked him. "You coming?"

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked, concerned.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly, trying to block the children from the conversation.

"You don't have to go with me if you're still not feeling well," he told her. "You could stay at camp with House – "

"No," she interrupted. "I'm fine."

"Are we going?" Ethan asked impatiently. "Me and Emily are hungry."

"The others are going to find food and water while we collect sticks and Chase and Cam - Robert and Allison - look for anything we can use on the beach," Cuddy assured them. "We can start looking through those trees over there."

Ethan nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

"Bye now," House said with a false wave

Cuddy shot him a look over her shoulder and grasped each child by the hand, leading them away from the overturned earth and towards a cluster of trees about 100 yards from where their lean-to stood.

"Do you have any children?" Ethan asked.

"Yes," Cuddy answered, with a guilty feeling in her stomach that she wasn't home with Rachel right now. "I have a daughter. Her name is Rachel."

"Do you miss her?" he asked.

"Very much," Cuddy told him.

"Is her Daddy taking care of her right now?" Emily asked innocently.

"She doesn't have one," Cuddy told her. It was odd, she never felt guilty about that face, but telling a small child that made her feel strangely inadequate.

"Is he dead?" Ethan asked quietly.

"No," Cuddy answered. "No, he..."

Are you divorced?" he prompted her.

Cuddy forced herself to smile at the innocent curiosity of children. "Rachel's adopted."

"Oh," Ethan nodded wisely.

"We don't have a Daddy either," Emily offered.

"Yes we do," Ethan told her. "Just because he's dead doesn't mean he's not our Daddy."

Cuddy realized with a pang this meant Ethan and Emily were now orphans. It seemed Emily might have realized this too. "Who is going to take care of us now that Mommy is dead?" She sounded close to tears.

"I'll take care of you, Emily," Ethan said valiantly.

Cuddy stopped and crouched down, still grasping both of their hands. "I promise, I will make sure that you both have someone to take care of you when we go home. Okay?"

They both nodded solemnly, and grasped her hands tighter as they began walking again.

oOo oOo

Chase watched the sand form clouds as he kicked it up from the beach. Every now and then, he cast a sideways glance at Cameron, who was walking beside him. He couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that something was wrong with her, that she had been infected by the virus and was the first to show symptoms.

She turned her head and glared at him. "For the last time, Robert, I'm _fine._"

"Allison," he said, taking her hand, "just because we're not together anymore, that doesn't mean I don't care about you. I'm just trying to make sure you're all right."

She rolled her eyes. "Save your chivalry. You know it's lost on me."

Chase rolled his eyes, but a smile played on his lips. In the distance, he spotted dark shapes. "Hey, I think some more of the luggage might have washed ashore!"

"You want to pick through others' clothes?" Cameron asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice. "Don't you think that's kind of...morbid?"

"We need the supplies," he reminded her. "I'm sure they won't mind it."

"I don't know..." she continued to hesitate.

Chase surveyed her closely. "Something is wrong, isn't it? Something you're not telling me?"

She sighed and twisted a strand of hair around her finger. "I don't...it's complicated, Robert."

"Of course it is," he exclaimed. "We're stranded on an island! What about this _isn't_ complicated!"

"Look," she said. "Maybe you should just go on without me. I don't want to talk about this now."

"I'm not leaving you alone!" he said heatedly. "You could be sick, you could be dying!"

"God, Chase, I'm not dying!" she blurted out. "I'm pregnant!"


	6. Discoveries

**CHAPTER SIX: DISCOVERIES**

Chase stared blankly at Cameron, who now could not meet his eye. "You're pregnant? But...how?"

"Um, well, I suppose the normal way," she mumbled, staring intently at her feet.

"No - I know, I just meant..." Chase trailed off. "I didn't even know you were seeing anyone."

"I guess I just didn't think it was your business to know." Cameron turned away from him. "Didn't you say we should be going through suitcases?"

"I'm just asking," he replied. "It's not a terribly unusual question in this situation."

"Well, it's still none of your business," Cameron replied curtly. "Come on, we'd better get started on this or we won't make it back before dark."

Grudgingly, he followed her down the beach, racking his mind for possibilities. Of course, one stood out, but - no. He shook his head. House had made it very clear in the past that he wasn't interested in her, and Cameron was hardly the type to sleep with a man who didn't foresee a deep and meaningful relationship. Besides, it was clear House was hung up on Cuddy. The sexual tension at the conference had been overwhelming, and something of a joke around PPTH. Chase frowned and let his mind wander through other possibilities, but nothing likely came to mind.

"Hey - Chase?" Cameron said tentatively. "I - I think this suitcase is Cuddy's."

He walked over to where she was standing, eyeing the soaked brown material as he did. It certainly looked like Cuddy's, but then again, brown wasn't such an uncommon color these days. He hoped he was right that House was hung up on Cuddy - well, he knew he was right. He just hoped he was right that Cameron and House weren't desperate enough to sleep with each other to compensate for unrequited love in other areas of their lives.

Back in the thatch of trees behind their camp, Cuddy directed Ethan and Emily to gather small kindling while she scoured for larger pieces of wood that weren't molding or water-logged.

"I'm hungry," Emily whined for the thousandth time. "And thirsty. And I have skeeto bites."

"You mean mosquito bites," Ethan said patiently. "But try not to scratch. You'll end up with big scars!"

"But it itches," Emily replied, her voice growing higher-pitched as she neared tears. She scratched at her arm vigorously, giving her the look of a dog scratching at a flea.

"You shouldn't do that, sweetie," Cuddy said gently. "Just try not to think about it. We'll find you some food soon, okay? But not if you keep scratching."

"Look!" Ethan cried excitedly, pointing up. "Bananas!"

Cuddy looked up to where he was indicating. The bananas were hanging about seven or eight feet in the air, out of the reach of her petite frame."Those are too high for any of us to get. Maybe Hou - Greg or Robert will be able to get them down for us."

"No, I can do it," Ethan told her importantly. "I'm good at climbing trees. I even have a Cub Scout award for best tree climber."

"Oh - no," Cuddy protested. "Let one of the others do it, Ethan. You're too-"

"-young?" he finished for her, unhappily. "People always say that. But I'm a big boy. I can do grown-up man things."

"Well..." Cuddy looked up at the bananas. She was starving, and she certainly didn't like denying Emily food any longer, considering the poor thing was on the verge of tears.

"All right, but be very, very careful, and don't touch anything unless you know what it is," she told him. "Especially bugs."

Ethan squared his shoulders and looked at the tree he was about to climb. Carefully, he selected a sturdy-looking place for his foot, and began to hoist himself up the trunk of the tree.

"Don't be scared," Emily giggled at Cuddy, who was digging her nails into her cheek as she watched in fear.

"I can't help it," Cuddy murmured. "I'm a mom. It's my job." She felt another pang of longing to be back with her own child. What was Rachel doing right now? Was she scared? Was her sister beginning to make arrangements should Cuddy never return?

Emily. oblivious to Cuddy's plight, began jumping up and down as Ethan reached his prize. "Bananas, nanas, anas!" She was so excited, she had stopped scratching her arm.

"How many should I get?" Ethan called down.

"Well, there's three of us, plus House, Cam - Allison, Robert, Remy, Eric, and Gil. So...as many as you can reach without going up any further," she told him with a small smile.

Ethan swiped at a large bunch of bananas hanging precariously from the tree. His body swayed dangerously and Cuddy couldn't help emitting a nervous cry.

"Catch them, or else they'll be gross," Ethan instructed her. Cuddy complied, and began gathering the bunches of fruit in her arms as they fell from the tree, Ethan letting out a triumphant shout with each new addition to their stockpile.

"I think we have enough now, Ethan," Cuddy said. "Why don't you come down now?"

"But there's more," he called down. "We need them."

"Well, we can come back, later," she reassured him. "I'm sure then there will be more people to help you climb."

Ethan sighed. "Okay." He slowly pulled himself back from the banana branch and began to lower himself to the ground. Cuddy didn't dare to breathe until Ethan's feet were firmly planted on the solid earth.

"You did a great job," Cuddy congratulated him. "Why don't we bring these all back to camp, and then you two can stay while I go back for firewood?"

"I want one now," Emily whined, again scratching furiously at her arm.

Here." Ethan tore off one of the bananas and started to peel it for her. "But only if you stop scratching. Promise?"

Emily nodded as she took the banana and began eating.

"Want one?" Ethan asked Cuddy.

Sure." She began to peel the banana, looking fondly at Emily as she gleefully devoured the fruit. "Emily," she said worriedly, catching sight of the red hue of the little girl's forearm, "hold out your arm for me to see, please."

"Do I have to?" she asked thickly, through a mouthful of banana.

"Just do it, Emily," Ethan instructed, as he began eating his own banana. "She's a doctor, remember?"

Emily reluctantly held out her arm. Cuddy crouched down to inspect it, and inadvertently let out a gasp.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked, picking up on her panic immediately.

Not wanting to answer directly, Cuddy said, "We need to get back to camp and show this to House."

Does this mean she have the virus thingy?" Ethan asked, his voice wavering. Emily stopped chewing on her banana as her eyes filled with tears.

"Am I gonna die?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"No, sweetie, of course not," Cuddy told her, though she didn't know for sure. "Come on, do you want a piggy back ride to camp?"

They trekked back to camp in silence. They arrived to find House leaning against a log, a pained expression on his face. Cuddy instantly realized that he was beginning to detox. She set Emily down and lowered herself next to House, placing a hand on his sweaty forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Obviously I feel wonderful. Can't you see my exuberant expression and eyes filled with joy?" he snapped.

"Hey kid, throw me one of those bananas!"

"House," Cuddy chastised. "I know you're detoxing, but please try to be civil. At least to the children."

"Not all of us are experts at repressing our feelings to the point that we're wound as tight as a two dollar watch," he growled. "Or - better example - as tight as our own asses."

"House," she hissed. "I know you're in pain, but I need you to be decent. Emily has a rash on her arm, and I want you to look at it."

"Rash isn't the first symptom," he replied grumpily. "Leave me alone. Make Cameron do it," he added, as he saw Cameron and Chase approaching, the brown suitcase in tow. "She's already been infected."

"Is that my suitcase?" Cuddy exclaimed, forgetting for a moment about Emily's rash or House's detox. She ran towards Chase and Cameron.

"Here." Chase thrust it toward her. "We, uh, didn't go through it or anything."

"Why not?" House shouted. "If it were me, I'd have - "

Cuddy cut him off. "There should be some power bars in here. I think they've probably stayed dry." She eyed House. "I may also have something to help you."

"Lingerie?" he suggested. "You know what they say about porn and endor-"

"Found them!" Cuddy said loudly, before House could finish. "We have bananas, too. Ethan very bravely climbed up a tree to get them for us."

"Great, someone give the kid a medal," House grumbled. "Now what's in there for me?"

Cuddy sighed and dug through her sopping clothes and personal items. "It is here. Good."

"What?" House whined.

"Morphine." She withdrew a vial and a syringe. "And a few choice sedatives suggested by Wilson, in case you got up to something at the conference."

"Vial. Syringe. Now." House held out his hand.

"Not until you look at Emily's arm," Cuddy responded.

"I already said that you should make Cam-"

"I'm not making her do anything," Cuddy snapped, annoyed. "She has enough to worry about."

Chase looked at Cameron in shock. "She knows?" He whispered under his breath.

"No," Cameron replied. "She's probably just referring to the fact I was vomiting earlier. It's one of the symptoms, remember?"

House reluctantly gestured for Emily to show him her arm. She looked expectantly at Cuddy, who nodded. "It's okay. He's mean, but he's a good doctor."

House rolled his eyes but took the girl's arm and squinted at it. "You didn't bother to feel her forehead, did you, oh administrative one?"

"No," Cuddy replied with dignity. "I wouldn't be able to get an accurate read that way, anyway. It's too hot here." Cuddy sighed. "You can use me as a comparison. I'm sure with your genius, you should be able to gauge relative temperature."

She settled herself next to House as he rolled his eyes. Still, he obliged her, placing one hand on Emily's forehead and his other on Cuddy's. The physical contact sent a shiver down Cuddy's spine, one she hoped House couldn't sense. The way he was looking at her, though...and the way his fingers were touching her skin so lightly...she just couldn't be sure.

"Congratulations, she has a fever," House announced. "Can I go now?"

"The rash," Cuddy reminded him. She felt a weird sense of loss when his hand left her forehead.

Gingerly, he peered at Emily's extended arm, her eyes looking up at him expectantly. Without saying a word, Cuddy could tell what his verdict was from the expression on his face. Emily was infected. And that meant they most likely all were.


End file.
